


Gone with the Wind

by SIGF



Series: Fire Emblem: After Dark [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Disrobing Gale as a plot device, F/M, Forgive Me, I'm Sorry, Niles POV, Smut, Some Humor, a smidge of fluff, revelation timeline, smut smut smuttttt, voyeur Niles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGF/pseuds/SIGF
Summary: Niles is frustrated by Lord Leo's inability to seal the deal with Princess Sakura, so he decides to take matters into his own hands.Certainly it's nothing that the use of Disrobing Gale couldn't fix... until, of course, it doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if those responsible for inspiring me to write and then post this fic want to be named, hah. So... you know who you are. This is dedicated to you :eggplant:.
> 
>  **NOTE:** This fic takes place a few years after _Revelation_ , so everyone is of adult age. The entire fic is through Niles' POV, so it may be a bit crude at times. All depicted characters are fictional and intended to be 18+.

As Niles observed Lord Leo and Princess Sakura taking a leisurely stroll through the maze-like hallways of Castle Krakenburg, he wanted nothing more than to bang his head against the wall.

Since he was Lord Leo’s retainer - the only remaining one, but Odin’s mysterious disappearance was something that they never spoke of - he often had to watch the royal pair from a careful distance. The two were practically inseparable, and yet, they had never kissed, hugged, or even so much as simply held hands.

And more importantly, perhaps, they’d never fucked. That was the biggest tragedy in all of this, at least in Niles’ opinion.

It was clear to him that his lord was completely smitten with the Hoshidan princess. He knew that the pair had formed a mutual respect for each other during the war in Valla, but it wasn’t until she’d started making annual trips to Nohr as a diplomat that something deeper started to transpire.

But yet, his lord never seemed to make any advances, and watching the two of them together was becoming painful as of late. And Niles meant that literally, since he was starting to get sympathy blue balls due to his master’s utter ridiculousness.

Perhaps Lord Leo simply needed a slight nudge to get him to act, something that would make his lord fully incapable of keeping his hands off of the princess. Fortunately, being the resourceful man that he was when it came to such matters, Niles knew just the thing for that.

After the war had ended and peace between the two kingdoms was established, Lord Leo had insisted that Princess Sakura continue to sharpen her fighting skills. So, as much as she may have disliked the notion, he constantly brought her to the Nohrian training grounds to spar. Although Niles thought him to be a bit too paranoid, his lord had cited concerns that there were some anti-Hoshidan factions in Nohr, and anti-Nohrian factions in Hoshido, that could start a rebellion at any time. If that were to ever happen, then his master wanted to be sure that the princess could properly defend herself so that he wouldn’t have to fear for her safety.

Even though her magical resistance was high, as a bow user (or a yumi, as she called it) she was susceptible to attacks from tomes. Perfectly, Leo happened to be a magic user, and he aimed to abolish this weakness in her. Yet, unable to bring himself to actually hurt her, Lord Leo always used a simple Ember tome when they sparred.

Knowing this, Niles simply switched the cover of that tome with the cover of another.

One that just so happened to be Disrobing Gale.

And the next time that his lord and Princess Sakura faced each other on the Nohrian training grounds, Niles made sure that everyone else was under the impression that the grounds were closed for maintenance. This way, there’d be nothing stopping his lord from acting on his desires once the princess was so conveniently disrobed in front of him.

If Niles were a better man, he would have given his lord privacy from his own prying eyes as well.

Too bad he was wicked. So, so wicked.

Therefore, he made sure to find a good hiding spot where he could watch all of the events unfold.

“Are you ready?” his master asked, and even though Lord Leo wasn’t talking to him, Niles nodded.

_Oh, I’m ready, milord. But… are you?_

Niles truly hoped so.

Princess Sakura took the first shot with her Rubber Bow - she might not be as strong as Lord Leo, but she was certainly faster - yet his master deftly dodged the round-tipped arrow despite its nearly perfect placement.

Then, raising the tome in his hand, Lord Leo summoned its power. Only, instead of the small spark that he’d expected, a large gale of winds suddenly rushed toward the princess.

He looked surprised, but so did she - so much so that she didn’t even try to avoid the spell. And when the winds connected, throwing her through the air as they shredded the clothes she was wearing, it was less than a second before she was completely naked.

By the time the winds had finally died, Princess Sakura was lying face down on the ground, with her right leg bent slightly at the knee. Niles had always known that the girl was small-chested, but she surprisingly had a delicious little rump - his master had chosen well.

Slightly dazed from the spell, she let out a sexy moan, and Niles could just imagine his lord’s erection growing in that moment. “L-Leo?” she asked. She then moved her hands and knees closer to her body and pushed herself upward, which only had the sublime effect of raising her lush bottom into the air so that it was facing his lord directly.

It would have been the perfect time for his master to move in and start fucking her doggy-style, but instead Lord Leo remained disappointingly still, his eyes as wide as saucers.

“S-S-S… Sakura!” Leo shouted in alarm, and the tome he was holding soon fell forgotten to the ground.

It was only then that the princess seemed to notice that she was completely naked.

“Ah… ahhhh!” she cried out, flipping herself over before scurrying backwards on the ground.

Well, what do you know - she really _was_ a natural pinkhead.

Her frantic crawling stopped once her eyes met his master’s, who, for his part, had yet to look away from her.

 _Shameless, Lord Leo,_ Niles thought, nearly licking his lips. But he knew what his master was thinking. That soft, smooth skin… her pert little breasts… her taut, tight tummy... even Lord Leo couldn’t have predicted that the princess would be such a tantalizing treat.

And all the shock and horror in his lord’s eyes couldn’t mask his raw lust, as blatant as it was.

His master seemed to eventually come to his senses, though, trying to block her from view with his arm while he looked away to the side, and Niles noticed that his face was completely red.

“Here,” he said, clambering to remove his tunic so that he could give it to her. “Put this on.”

She readily obeyed and then stood, keeping her eyes downcast to hide her own flushed face.

 _Hmm, was your plan to make her look less sexy, Lord Leo?_ Niles wondered as he observed the girl in the oversized garment. The way it hung right to her upper thigh, and knowing that she was wearing nothing underneath - knowing exactly _what_ was underneath - would be sure to drive his lord crazy. Not to mention that territorial connotations of having her wear _his_ shirt… oh yes, his master would enjoy this.

But perhaps what was even more interesting was the way that the princess’ gaze suddenly lifted, seeming to linger on his lord’s toned chest.

 _Like what you see, Princess?_ Niles thought as his mouth lifted up into a sly smile.

“I’m sorry, Sakura, I have no idea how that happened,” Lord Leo started to sputter, seemingly oblivious to the girl’s evident desire. “The tome’s cover indicates that it’s an Ember tome, but someone must have thought it would be a funny prank to switch it out with Disrobing Gale.”

“Disrobing Gale? You… you mean you own a tome that d-disrobes people?” the princess inquired.

Niles put a hand over his mouth to cover his snicker.

“N-No! It’s not _my_ tome, it’s…” Lord Leo then let out a sigh. “Never mind, I… I have to go.”

“Go? But-”

“I’ll send Elise out here to bring you some clothes that are more appropriate for you. And don’t worry, I’ll pay to replace the dress that was ruined,” his master assured her.

Without another word he then ran off, and Niles was disappointed that Lord Leo’s hand would apparently be the only one getting any action tonight. By the crestfallen look on Princess Sakura’s face, she wasn’t too happy about that either.

Well... that certainly didn’t go as planned.

* * *

Niles was in Lord Leo’s study, watching as his master slowly drummed his fingers against his desk.

“Did you think I wouldn’t figure out that it was you?” he asked after a long, stressful silence.

“I’m not sure what you mean, milord?”

“Don’t play coy with me, Niles,” his lord snarled. “She’s a princess of Hoshido, sent here as a _diplomat_ , and she is a _guest_ in our kingdom. You had no right!”

He’d never heard his lord this angry before.

“If I may-”

“You may not.”

“-I would like to say that this is all your fault, milord,” Niles continued. “If you’d just make a move already, then I wouldn’t have had to step in.”

“You insolent…! I’d have you whipped if only you wouldn’t enjoy it so much,” Leo said with a sigh.

Niles smirked.

“If you do anything like that ever again, I swear to you that I’ll make you regret it,” Leo vowed. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, milord. Never again,” Niles promised.

However, just in case, he kept one hand behind his back with his fingers crossed.

* * *

The next few months were terrible. Misery loves company, as they say, and Lord Leo seemed to insist on making everyone else in the castle as cheerless as him.

Niles could understand why, at least. Princess Sakura was still in Nohr on her diplomatic mission, but whereas the two had been inseparable before, they barely even talked now. A curt nod and greeting here and there, a polite word at most, and never, ever any eye contact.

Niles knew that it was his fault - that he’d created this mess in the first place - so, he supposed that it was up to him to fix it.

And when he’d arranged to have the two of them meet “coincidentally” in the castle’s infirmary, and then proceeded to lock the door from the outside so that they were trapped inside together, well… Lord Leo was bound to thank him later.

“C-can’t you open it?” he heard the princess’ delicate voice ask as his master struggled with the door.

“No! It… it won’t open!” Lord Leo cried out, sounding almost stricken.

The two stopped talking, and the only sounds that Niles could hear came from his lord’s continued efforts to open the door.

“Is it… is it so b-bad then? To be stuck here with me?” she wondered.

The noises by the door immediately stopped.

“Almost unbearable.”

Niles heard the princess gasp with hurt, but before he could unlock the door and slap his lord across his well-defined cheekbones for being such an amazing idiot, his master continued to speak.

“Sakura, you have no idea how much it torments me to be so close to you, and yet, to not be able to have you,” his lord confessed. “And ever since that day on the training grounds… I’ve thought of little else.”

“H-have me?” she asked innocently.

Niles could only imagine the smoldering look that Leo was giving her in that moment. “Yes. I… the truth is, I want you, Sakura. I know that it’s a betrayal of our friendship to feel this way, but I can’t help it. Trust me, I’ve tried. And that’s… that’s why I’ve been avoiding you.”

There was another long silence.

“But w-what if I… w-want you, t-too?” she stammered uncomfortably.

 _You little minx!_ Niles thought with a gleeful smile as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Now all Lord Leo needed to do was seal the deal, and…

But apparently his lord was already a step ahead of him, and Niles soon heard the princess gasping with pleasure as his lord advanced on her, most likely with a fierce kiss.

Niles then heard the sound of something ripping, followed by a mumble from Leo about another dress he’d have to replace. Straining to listen further, Niles almost jumped out of his skin as something suddenly slammed against the door.

Was that… the princess?

“Ohh!” she moaned, and it sounded like her lips were right at the door. The rhythmic banging that soon followed didn’t leave Niles with any questions as to what was going on.

So his lord was planning to take her while she faced the door, then? It seemed like a bold move to Niles, but of course Lord Leo would want her soft little ass pressed into his stomach while he entered into her slit. She was shorter than him, though, so she’d probably have to be elevated - perhaps his master was supporting her petite body by threading his forearms beneath her underarms, and holding her near the front of her shoulders?

That’s how Niles would have proceeded, at least.

Yet he soon got distracted from thoughts of logistics, especially once heard Princess Sakura’s breasts sliding against the slippery wood of the door while his master continued to fuck her. She seemed to let out a pleasure-filled “oh!” at each of his thrusts, since the tempo of her cries matched the pulses against the door.

Her shouts were also quickly increasing in volume, and Niles nearly snickered. He’d certainly never have taken the quiet and shy princess of Hoshido for a screamer. Any louder, in fact, and soon he wouldn’t be their only audience.

Perhaps to save her from some painful door-induced burns on the morrow, Lord Leo must have pulled her backward slightly, using his own chest for the leverage to help keep her aloft. Niles was disappointed until he imagined his master running his hands up and down her breasts, emulating the same friction that the door had supplied before him. Her nipples would have long turned hard from the stimulation, but his master would come closer to the brink of his pleasure as he felt them passing back and forth through his hands and fingertips.

Of course his master had to be chivalrous, though, and he let his lady come first. Niles knew the moment it happened because the princess screamed his lord’s name, with the last syllable ending in some kind of high-pitched squeal.

“Gods!” his master shouted, ramming her into the door one last time as his orgasm soon followed. Lord Leo let out a moan of his own as he exploded into her, and it sounded almost like he was in pain, but Niles knew that it was only blissful pleasure.

The only sounds that followed then were those of heavy breathing while they both rested against the door, and Niles could imagine that their eyes were closed with the exhaustion of having spent themselves. His lord must have stayed joined to her for a quite while until their breathing slowed, as Niles could hear the slight slap of his cock against his thigh once he finally pulled out.

“Are you… alright?” his master asked hesitantly. Niles liked to imagine that Lord Leo was currently feeling up her sweat-soaked body, but judging by the concern in his voice, he was likely doing something much more lame, like caressing her face with the back of his knuckles.

Niles almost snorted at the thought.

“I’m f-fine, Leo. I just… I never knew that that’s what it would f-feel like.”

Even though his master couldn’t see it, Niles gave him a thumbs up in front of the door.

“It’s never been like that for me before, if it makes you feel better,” Lord Leo said. “And I think I can reason out why that is - there’s one unique variable to consider here, after all. It’s… it’s that I love you, Sakura.”

Niles smiled. Leave it to his master to get so sentimental after a solid fucking. He certainly had a softer heart than most people realized… especially when it came to the princess.

“Leo! Do… do you really m-mean it?” the princess asked, sounding like she was in complete disbelief.

“Of course,” Lord Leo said so softly that Niles could barely even hear him. “Have you ever known me to lie to you?”

“Then I w-wonder if this is just a d-dream because… I love you too, Leo,” she confessed. “I’ve l-loved you for so long now, but I just never thought that someone like you could ever even s-see me that way...”

“Sakura…” Lord Leo said, and he could hear the unfiltered joy in his lord’s voice. The sounds that followed led Niles to believe that they were kissing again, and after they’d both admitted their feelings like that, he could only imagine that they were locked together in a tight embrace.

With a sigh, and with great regret - Niles really hated having to interrupt, but he had to consider his _own_ cover story - he then knocked on the door.

“Who - who’s there?” Leo asked breathlessly, sounding half-panicked, half-annoyed.

“It’s me, milord!” Niles told him. “I heard screams coming from the infirmary and ran right over to investigate. Are you alright?”

“Niles? Uh, yes, we’re fine,” Leo assured him. “Princess Sakura and I got locked in here by accident, so you must have heard us… um… yelling for help.”

Niles bit his tongue to keep from laughing. “Well in that case, I’ll just try to open the door from this side and-”

“No!” Leo said hurriedly, and he could hear the princess yelp as she likely scrambled to get dressed in her torn clothes. “We’re fine, really.”

The princess soon chimed in. “Maybe come b-back in five min-?”

“One hour. Come back in an hour,” Lord Leo interrupted. “Princess Sakura and I still have some important diplomatic business that we need to discuss.”

Niles raised a brow. So his master was planning to take the princess a second time? Sounds like he should stick around a little longer, then, just in case. “Of course, milord,” Niles said, trying to add a dash of confusion into his voice. “I’ll leave you two to… talk in private.”

“Very well, then.”

Niles shuffled his feet to make it sound like he was walking away, and after a few more minutes, his lord inquired, “Niles?”

He remained silent.

“Oh, thank goodness. That was so c-close,” Sakura said with relief.

“It was,” Leo agreed. “And don’t worry. Niles might have his suspicions about what we’re doing in here, however, you can trust him to be discreet. But that’s enough about Niles… now, where were we?”

Princess Sakura then giggled, and soon the sounds of kissing resumed. His master’s happiness was so palpable, even through the door that separated them, that Niles couldn’t help but smile.

And for the first time, Niles finally felt like he was starting to repay the debt that he owed Lord Leo for giving his life purpose all those years ago. After all, if anyone could give his master that same gift, that same sense of meaning, it was Princess Sakura.

A sense of meaning, and, apparently, a very good fucking.

A debt repaid, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know there wasn't much foreplay, but it's really difficult to write foreplay from a voyeur perspective :P. I hope that at the very least, you had fun reading that. I'm not going to lie, I had fun writing it!


End file.
